Lost Little Ninja Girl(Not a Ninja!)
by PirateLayla
Summary: So she dressed like a Ninja, was lost, and surrounded by weirdos... yay...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I don't own ATLA I won't ever own it… *cry***

The rain was falling down almost in a sheet, if someone were to be out in the rain, they would be lucky to be able to see their hand in front of their face. So as the small black blur made its way through the quiet, sleepy town, it was unseen. The black shape took a moment to pause outside a run-down building. Bricks were missing, windows were boarded up or broken, but the blur took no heed of the nearby 'no trespassing' sign and carefully made its way toward the side entrance, hefting a small black bag higher up onto its shoulder.

As the small side door opened another black shape stepped towards the first, holding up a rather intimidating knife. "State your name and what you got." The voice was rather rough, though the smaller black shape didn't seem scared, or intimidated.

"Virginia, I got some tech the boss would be interested in, done wasting my time or what?" The first shape lowered its hood, revealing a rather small, heart shaped face that seemed rather annoyed at the moment.

The guard nodded, stepping back to allow the girl forward, and she was a girl, she seemed no older than fifteen, she gave the guard a dirty look before continuing on. She turned down a rather long hallway, candles flickering from their holders on the wall as she passed, normally lights were lit, but given the storm, and the risk of power outages the boss had went with candles, it was fine with her, she always loved watching the flames dance about, it was nearly hypnotizing. As she reached the end of the hall she turned to the right, pushing a black curtain out of the way and paused, her head lowered as she waited for permission to enter.

"Enter." She glanced up, taking slow and cautious steps further into the room. The Boss was a very dangerous man, but he also paid well. Virginia needed all the money she could get her hands onto, selling stolen electronics to The Boss was a good way to do that. "Ah, Virginia… what do you have for me today..?"

She lifted her small black bag onto the small desk separating her from the dark shape she assumed was The Boss, she had never seen his face, no one had, he kept a mask over his face at all times, which was smart, considering who he dealt with, one could never be too careful. "Few smart phones, music players, the usual." She moved back, watching as he peered into the bag.

"Nice, I suppose you want your usual pay?" He set the bag down, crossing his arms across his chest.

She bit her lip, there was something a bit off about his tone. "Well… that would be… ideal… but I sense that you aren't thinking along those same lines…"

He gave a hollow laugh. "Oh, you think so…? Did you know young one that we were nearly found last month?"

She blinked, that was not good… if they were found the others could give her name to the police, she would need to find another way to get money _without_ getting caught by the police, that would not lead to anything good. "R-really?"

He nodded, his arms unfolding so his hands could rest on the table. "Yes, luckily we were able to distract them from our location, but the thing that gets at me is _how_ did they know we were here in the first place?" He waited a moment, but as the girl stayed silent he continued on. "Do you know what I think?" She shook her head, confusion plain on her face. "I think that someone told them, someone who could bargain with the police, after all, if a young woman hiding from her parents were found by the police, she could buy her freedom by ratting us out."

She gasped, shaking her head furiously. "Sir! No! I would _never_ give you up!"

The man leaned back in his chair, watching the young girl who was now shaking in fear before him. "No… you didn't, but the problem remains. We will be found out, and to avoid that we must move. The police will search here… we distracted them for now but they won't stay distracted for long." He stood up, circling around his desk to look at the girl. "You see, I wish to leave a little… present… for them. He reached a hand up, taking hold of a strand of the girl's hair that was currently pulled back into a hair band. "I do appreciate the business you brought me, and I want you to know that this is nothing personal, just business."

She went to ask him what he meant, but her mouth had been covered, someone was behind her now, holding her arms to her sides after having put a cloth to tie around her mouth. She struggled for a moment, panic rising into her eyes before something hit her over her head, her vision clouding up as she saw a man approach her with a knife, then she knew nothing but darkness.

The next thing the girl knew was someone poking her side, she frowned, opening her eyes to figure out what was going on, had they not killed her? That didn't sound right though, was this afterlife? She shook her head, jumping a bit as she noticed the people surrounding her, they were definitely dressed oddly. "She wakes! Hello there little ninja girl!"

She allowed one of her eyebrows to rise; did he call her a ninja? "Um… hi… who are you…?"

The man grinned, "I am Chong! That is my wife Lily. We are nomads!"

She nodded slowly, glancing about herself. "Oh… well… could you tell me where we are?" She could tell they were in some woods, but that just confused her more, the town she lived in didn't have any woods, not any that were like this at least, she was used to camping out, so she was used to knowing where she was at any given time… back in her home town.

Chong nodded, grinning widely. "Yep! We are somewhere in the Earth kingdom!"

She frowned, Earth kingdom? What the hell? "Okay…"

The woman, Lily, stepped forward. "Would you like to join us on our journey little ninja?"

Virginia frowned, rubbing the back of her neck. "Uh… sure… why do you keep calling me a ninja?"

They grinned, motioning towards her attire, which, she admitted was very ninja like. It was a black outfit that fit her very closely, showing her curves yet covering her completely, her hood was lowered still, but with it up it would show only her eyes. "Ah… yea… so where are we going?"

Chong held a hand out to her, helping her up, not sure yet, but we will know when we get there." She nodded, deciding to just wing it for now, she didn't know where she was, and these were the first people she had seen, and they didn't seem dangerous, weird, but not dangerous.

They had been walking for a little while, Chong singing happily as they went, she hadn't learned the name of the other man in the group, but she supposed it didn't matter much, she would leave them once she knew a bit more about this strange place.

She blinked as they stopped, she looked up to see a girl about her age standing in a river with nothing but a few white garments on, she stood with a young boy who was shirtless and standing in weird yellow puffy pants. Looking to the side she noticed a rather large animal in the water as well, she took a small step back, her eyes moving to look at the boy lounging on a leaf, a large leaf, wearing a white loincloth. She blushed, checking to make sure her hood was still up, she had put it back on while they were walking, and it gave her a strange sense of security.

"Hey! River people!" Chong grinned, looking over the strange group in the water.

The girl frowned slightly. "We're not river people."

Chong looked a bit taken aback. "You're not? Well then what kind of people are you?"

The young boy spoke up then; she noticed for the first time that he had strange tattoos, blue arrows that seemed to go all over his body. "Just. People."

Chong seemed happy then. "Aren't we all brother? Hoo!"

The boy that was lounging on the leaf stomped up to them, pointing at them accusingly. "Who are you?"

Chong pointed to himself, then Lily then her. "I'm Chong, this is my wife Lily, and that is the little ninja girl. We're nomads. Happy to go wherever the wind takes us."

"You guys are nomads?! That's great! I'm a nomad!"

Virginia sighed, holding her hand up. "I would just like to point out that I am neither a ninja nor a nomad… I'm just… lost…" they gave her a look and she frowned, "What?"

"Why are you dressed like that if you aren't a Ninja?" Lily asked, head tilted to the side.

"Uh… because I like to wear this?" They nodded, while the other kids shared a glance.

Chong broke the silence that had followed by looking at the older boy. "Oh! Nice underwear!"

The boy then grabbed a monkey that had been nearby and covered himself, dashing off, presumably to get dressed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I don't own ATLA I won't ever own it… *cry***

The day was clear, bright, and full of annoying hippies…. Virginia wasn't sure how much more she could take of the non-stop singing. The kids they had found in the river seemed to be okay, Aang seemed to be a bit hyper active but other than that they were fine. They were lounging against the giant fuzzy animal she had seen before; she now knew it was a 'flying bison' named Appa as Lily fixed a few flowers into the girl, Katara's hair.

She glanced up when she heard Aang call out to his other friend who seemed to have _finally_ come back. "Hey Sokka, you should hear some of these stories. These guys have been everywhere!"

Chong chuckled, "Well, not everywhere, Little Arrowhead, but where we haven't been, we've heard about through stories and songs." Virginia raised a brow at that, though it went unseen by the others, thanks to her hood, but Sokka was blatantly raising an eyebrow, obviously he felt the same way about hippies as her.

Aang seemed quite happy to be in their company though. "They said they'll take us to see a giant night crawler!"

The other hippie of the group spoke up; Virginia was still frustrated that she had yet to learn his name still. "On the way, there's a waterfall that creates a never ending rainbow!" Okay, she was definitely ditching the hippies. Soon.

"Okay, I hate to be the wet blanket, but as Katara is busy, I guess it's up to me." At that Katara gave him a look, but he ignored it as he continued on. "We need to get to Omashu. No sidetracks, no worms, and definitely no rainbows."

Virginia snickered, he seemed as if he was determined… maybe she could follow after them, Omashu sounded like a city name, cities were big and a person could get lost easily in a big city….

"Whoa! Sounds like someone's got a case of destination fever. Ha ha, you're worried too much about where you're going."

Lily spoke from her spot behind Katara. "You got to focus less on the where and more on the going."

Sokka sighed, and then spoke slowly, "Oh… Ma… Shu!"

Katara sighed sadly, "Sokka's right. We need to find king Bumi so Aang can learn Earth bending somewhere safe."

Virginia stopped fidgeting as she heard that, earth bending… she had heard that somewhere… she gasped as it came to her. You see, before she had run away from home, a story for another time, she was quite addicted to a certain television show. Avatar: the last air bender. But it was just a show, bending wasn't a real thing, and neither was the Avatar universe, but if that were true, what the hell was going on?

By the time that she had zoned back into the conversation Chong was singing about a secret tunnel, she now remembered as the cave of two lovers, she wasn't sure what was going on, but for now, until she understood more, she would just go with it, and try her best not to be killed by evil fire benders.

Sokka seemed un-amused by the spur of the moment performance, and as they finished he crossed his arms. "I think we'll just stick with flying. We've dealt with the fire nation before. We'll be fine."

Aang stood, "Yea, thanks for the help, but Appa hates going underground and we need to do whatever makes Appa most comfortable." they nodded, the gang climbing up onto the flying bison as the Hippies wandered away, Virginia bit her lip, wanting to go with them, but knowing they would meet up with the hippies soon enough she stayed silent and wandered towards the group of hippies sighing slightly.

They had been wandering a short while in the woods when the others decided it was time to rest, and to be honest, she was exhausted, she wasn't sure what brought her here, but apparently traveling through different dimensions and to an alternate universe took a lot of energy.

They were resting around a log when the gang marched on passed us, looking a bit singed and hunched over. "Secret love cave, let's go." Virginia snickered as she watched them pass; she got up quickly and followed after them, the hippies trailing after.

It had been a little while walking, Virginia walking closer to Sokka than the hippies, the one she hadn't learned the name of kept giving her strange looks and it had started creeping her out…. Sokka sighed, looking about them. "How far are we from the tunnel?"

Chong responded, making Virginia want to hit her forehead with his answer. "Actually it's not just one tunnel. The lovers didn't want anyone to find out about their love, so they built a whole labyrinth."

Sokka stopped, turning to face Chong in surprise. "A labyrinth!?"

Chong smiled, "I'm sure we'll figure it out."

Sokka had a look of disbelief on his face but didn't comment any further, choosing to just go forward. As they were walking Lily tried reassuring him. "All you need to do is trust in love, according to the curse."

Sokka froze up, causing the others to leave him behind, until he growled. "Curse?!" Virginia shot him a look, sympathizing with him, but she was sure he couldn't see, she did have her hood up, and he was a bit preoccupied with his stress.

It didn't take too much longer until they made it to the entrance of the cave, it was much more ornate than it seemed in the series, which Virginia could understand, who really wanted to spend so much time working on a drawing that people really weren't going to pay much attention to?

"Hey, hey! We're here!" Chong cheered, spreading his arms wide. Sokka looked over to one of the signs, one I couldn't read as it was in the Japanese, or Chinese symbols.

"What exactly is this curse?"

Chong brought his hand up to cup his chin before answering. "The curse says that only those that trust in love can make it through the caves. Otherwise you'll be trapped in them forever."

Lily raised her hand, as apparently Chong had forgotten to mention something. "And die."

Oh, she had forgotten that part… to tell the truth Virginia didn't really remember every detail; it had been a while since she had watched an episode, and life on the run didn't bring many opportunities to watch television.

She blocked out the rest of the conversation, wanting to jog her memory, she knew that they were currently in the second season so she focused on that. She knew that soon they would find Toph, loose Appa, and arrive in Ba Sing Se…. Other than that she was a bit fuzzy on the details.

"Everyone into the hole!" She blinked, following after Sokka as he ventured into the cave, deciding to leave the major thinking until night time, at least then she wouldn't risk being left behind.


End file.
